New York Dreams
by firebolt669
Summary: I got ideas for this story from Manhattian Nights & Once Upon a Time in NYC. This is my 1st fan fic, please read! Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jasmine. I've lived in Upper East Manhattan all my life. Until my junior year, I went to Amery Prep. This year, I transferred to Central Manhattan High. This was my first time ever in a public school. Fortunately, my good grades and spotless record made me not only a canidate for the coveted position of teacher's pet, but a shoe-in for the " popular crowd".

3rd person

A junior walked slowly down the halls of C.M. High. He wore dirty, ripped shoes, and an expression that said that he had clearly had better days. At first glance, he looked just like all the other kids pouring into the halls. Just one of the crowd.

Aladdin POV 

I hurried down the hall, not looking to the left or right. But then a swatch of black caught my eye. I glanced up and saw the girl I had gotten an enormous crush on the first time I saw her: Jasmine Prentiss. She had this long, thick, dark hair… And these huge, brown eyes… she was drop-dead gorgeous. She was a "Popular", though… belonged to all sorts of extra-curricular clubs, perfect grades, every one loved her.

I wasn't any of those things. I've been in and out of juvie (juvenal hall) since I was 13 (I'm 16 now) .The thing is, my mom died when I was 7. I had no money, and no place to get any. I stole, so I could eat. Now I'm out of juvie on parole. I hooked up with my long- time friend and cousin Babkak (Bobby) .We found our other good friends, Omar and Kassim (18 and 19. Bobby's my age), where we proceeded to get jobs and rent an apartment, and now we're pretty well off.

I may have a crush on Jasmine, but how could she ever like me?


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin belongs to who-knows, Wicked belongs to Mr Gregory Maguire (and in part to Stephan Swartz/Winnie Holtzman)

JasPOV

I rushed straight towards the auditorium after school. Auditions for the school musical were today, and I wanted to be the first one there. We were actually going to do Wicked, just about the most awsome show in the world, and I was, of course, trying out for Elphaba. I was incredibly excited, and had been practicing for (coughYEARScough) week, as soon as drama was informed as to which show we were going to be performing this year . I went inside the heavy oak door to the stage and sat on it. (the stage, not the door) I noticed a guy in the house, reading a book. I thought I recognized him... but I couldn't quite place him.


	3. Chapter 3

RENT belongs to the late Jonathon Larson. RIP.

Al 

I was sitting in the house in our school's theater (Which, btw, is awesome. The nicest of any high school around). The drama club was having auditions for their show today, and I just knew that Jasmine would be there. (Yeah, ok, I'm pathetic. Kinda stalker-ie, too.) They were doing Wicked this year (Which is the most awesome show ever. Kassim and Bobby had gotten me some cheap CD's at a garage sale for my birthday a few months ago, and I had nearly worn out both Wicked and RENT). Sure enough, a few minutes after I had come in, Jasmine followed. She came in and sat on the apron. She then looked out into the house and her gaze locked on mine. "Mind if I practice?" she asked. I was so startled that she was talking to me that it was all I could do to nod. She began to sing the solo version of 'Defying Gravity'. I was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ick, I've kinda lost my muse. Any suggestions? Credit will be given!) And BTW, Kassim, Babkak, and Omar are from the 'original version of Aladdin.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't ask.

I finished the song with the Idina Menzel-standard AHHHH! (I.e., the CR riff). The boy, who I had noticed sitting in the audience as I started to sing, stood up and gave me a standing ovation. I preened under the praise. He then seemed to realize what he was doing. His face turned crimson, and he slumped back in his seat. Well, we couldn't have that, now could we?

She saw me. I had slumped down in my seat, and she still saw me. And now, she was headed straight for me. I swore under my breath, and was surprised to hear Jasmine join me as she tripped and stubbed her toe.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ick, I've kinda lost my muse. Any suggestions? Credit will be given!) And BTW, Kassim, Babkak, and Omar are from the 'original version of Aladdin.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't ask.

I finished the song with the Idina Menzel-standard AHHHH! (I.e., the CR riff). The boy, who I had noticed sitting in the audience as I started to sing, stood up and gave me a standing ovation. I preened under the praise. He then seemed to realize what he was doing. His face turned crimson, and he slumped back in his seat. Well, we couldn't have that, now could we?

She saw me. I had slumped down in my seat, and she still saw me. And now, she was headed straight for me. I swore under my breath, and was surprised to hear Jasmine join me as she tripped and stubbed her toe.


End file.
